The loyal Gryffindor
by WillieF19
Summary: Dudley's actions cause Harry to not hate his life with the Dursleys. See what Dudley does and Harry's reaction to it. Story starts with Harry's acceptance letter to Hogwarts


I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Young Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom, in number four Privet drive. He was currently rereading the letter he had received earlier from his cousin Dudley.

The letter was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The letter also contained an extra letter from his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained to Harry his reasons for keeping Harry out of the magical world and away from his fame. It also explained the night of Harry's parents death and what really happened.

Harry was happy to know that he was right about his parents not dying in a car crash and that Dumbledore allowed Harry to live with the Dursleys. He was also mad that everything rightfully his was kept from him for eleven years.

The eleven years with the Dursleys would have been horrible had Dudley not done two critical things. The first thing was that Dudley was forced to disband his gang and hang with Harry. This happened because one of Dudley's closest friends in the gang had betrayed him and set him up to get jumped. Harry jumped in to help, but also got jumped. Harry carried Dudley home and explained, with Dudley's help, what happened. After this they had been very close and loyal to each other. The second thing was that Dudley told Harry that when they entered secondary school, Dudley would join the basketball team. Dudley, who didn't want to play center, lost all his fat and gained all muscle. Dudley managed to get to an acceptable weight to power forward.

Those two actions caused harry to receive a cell phone like Dudley's. Dudley, who was popular with the girls in primary school, also gave Harry some help so he wouldn't be shy around the girls and actually get a girlfriend. Harry was currently dating Olivia Prescott, the smartest girl in their primary school. She, like Harry, was living with relatives of her dead parents. Hers was said to have been murdered at gunpoint. She planned to go to the same secondary school as Harry. Dudley, on the otherhand, was dating Stacy Adams, who planned to be a cheerleader.

Their plans were to go to secondary school, which was like high school, together and, after much persuasion from Dudley and Olivia, Harry decided to try out for point guard. Unlike his muscular cousin, Harry kept his small build and gained some muscle tone.

Harry didn't know what to do when it came to Olivia. He couldn't tell her about Hogwarts and she most likely come with him since she wasn't a witch.

"I'll tell Dudley and maybe he can help me." Harry smirked as he texted Dudley to come to his room. He would have just told Dudley downstairs, but Dudley had snuck the letter to Harry and he didn't want uncle Vernon to know he had it.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Dudley said as he entered.

"Thanks for the letter. It's my acceptance letter to a school that my parents attended." Harry said

"It is?" Dudley asked

"Yeah. They didn't die in a car crash though. They were murdered. The man who murdered them was after me. I'm a wizard Dudley." Harry said

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked

"I can do magic. I'll have to go to this school. so I can learn how to use it." Harry said

"That means you won't be able to go to school with me, with us." Dudley said.

"It does. Don't worry though. I'll return every summer and I'll tel you what I've experienced. I'll even join the sports team next year." Harry said

"That's sounds great, but why not join the team this year?" Dudley asked

"The letter says that first year students aren't allowed to join their house team." Harry replied

"What about Olivia?" Dudley asked

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I don't know what to do. I'm not supposed to reveal that secret to anyone and besides I don't know what her reaction will be. I don't want her to think I'm crazy." harry said

"Maybe you can wait to tell her. Wait until you're good at magic. Then tell her. Or you could take her to a magical place that only a wizard would know about." Dudley said

"How am I supposed to explain to her I'm not going to school with her?" Harry asked

"Take her with you to get your school supplies. Don't wizards use different things than what we use?" Dudley asked

"Yeah. I have a school list right here" Harry said

"So when are we going to get your supplies?" Dudley asked

"We?" Harry asked

"I want to see the kind of stuff you need for that school. It would also be a good idea to take Stacy too. She knows you and I don't want to lie to her." Dudley said

"Ok, that's understandable. We can all go on Saturday." Harry said

"Good. I'll see you later because Stacy is coming over in a little while. I'll tell her that the four of us will be making a trip, but I won't give her no details." Dudley said as he walked out.

_**That weekend Diagon Alley**_

Petunia had dropped the four kids off. Harry and Dudley had come to her and explained their plan. She was against the idea of letting them do all this alone, but Dudley and Harry really wanted to go through with this. She told Vernon that she was taking them out for a while. They would tell Vernon at a later date, after Harry got all his stuff.

"Why do you have to get your school stuff from here Harry?" Olivia asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so that's why I'm going to show you." Harry said as he walked inside. His letter told him to talk to Tom, who would show how to get into Diagon alley. This was Harry's only option other than getting someone from Hogwarts to come help. The letter had said if he wanted someone to accompany him then, to mention that in his reply.

The four 11 year olds entered the pub. Harry, knowing that he would be famous in this world, wore a hat to hide his black hair. It also hid his scar from view.

"Hello are you Tom?" Harry asked as he walked to the front.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Tom asked

"Don't make a big scene. I'm just here to get my school supplies and I'm not ready with the hassle of being famous yet. I'm Harry Potter and I don't know how to get into Diagon alley." Harry said quickly. Harry's companions and Tom heard him very clearly though. Olivia and Stacy was confused as to how Harry was famous.

"Dumbledore said you would be stopping by soon. Follow me." Tom said. Harry was relieved that he could avoid the hassle. He saw how muggle celebrities were mobbed by fans and he hoped that he didn't get that same reaction when people recognized him.

"Harry what's going on? Why did you tell that man you were famous and who's Dumbledore?" Olivia asked. These were the same questions Stacy had, but she allowed Olivia to ask them.

I'm famous because a famous bad guy tried to murder my parents and me when I was younger. He succeeded in killing my parents, but failed to kill me. I'm famous because no one else has survived when he wanted to kill you. I don't know too much about it because I was one at the time." Harry said lowly so only they could hear him.

"I thought you said you parents died in a car crash?" Stacy asked.

"That's what I thought all these years because that's what my aunt and uncle told me. i just recently found out when I received a letter from the headmaster of the school they attended sent me a letter of acceptance from that same school. The headmaster is Dumbledore. You can't get into the school until you're eleven and there is no signing up. Your name is placed to be put in the school from birth because only a certain type of person can get in. You'll understand what I mean after we finish shopping." Harry said lowly again. After his words they reached a brick wall.

"Here we are the entrance to Diagon alley." Tom said. The girls looked skeptical, while Harry and Dudley looked eager to see how to get in. Tom explained how to get in and did as such. The girls were shocked and the boys were amazed at the opening.

"Alright let's go get my money first. Apparently my parents left me a lot of money and it's all at the bank called Gringotts." Harry said.

The four walked to the bank while seeing many weird and amazing things. Harry knew this was going to be long day though.


End file.
